Sedante o suero de la verdad?
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Tercer fic! Los que ven Disney XD saben que vienen nuevos capitulos, pero yo ya los vi en internet y quise agregar un par de cosas. Conforme vayan estrenando los capitulos, las entenderan. /iron-man-armored-adventures-season-1-episode-2-iron-forged-in-fire-part-2 les dejo el link, espero que les guste la historia, recien terminada,y por fa, comenten


Estaba algo cansada cuando de me ocurrio esto, pero me parecio divertido, asi que aqui se los dejo.

Pepper estaba completamente sola en la armeria. Habia slaido antes que los chicos y quiso ver si podia encontrar alguna actividad sospechosa de Hammer para que Tony pudiera recuperar la Compa ia.(Leer descripcion)  
Justo en eso, escucho la puerta de la armeria abrirse. Rhodey llego sosteniendo a Tony, quien venia somnoliento.

-No puede ser, que paso con Tony?

-Se altero en clase. En la enfermeria no sabian lo que tenia, supongo que un efecto secundario de Extremis (descripcion), asi que solo lo sedaron para que se calmara. Viene diciento tonterias desde que salimos de ahi.

- Tonterias como que?

- Papa! Eres tu?-dijo Tony con un tono adormecido, acercandose al Mark 2.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Pepper.

-Debo ir a casa un momento y, no se, inventarle a mama alguna historia para justificar a Tony, Puedes quedarte con el un rato?

- Y por que no lo llevas contigo?

- Claro! Lo llevo a casa y en medio de sus incoherencias le dice a mi mama que el es Iron Man, o peor aun, que yo soy Maquina de Guerra! Por que no se me habia ocurrio antes?

-Bien.

Rhodey salio. Pepper siguio con su trabajo, tratando de ignorar a Tony, pero luego de un rato se le hizo algo complicado.

-Oye, esto para que sirve?-Tony tomo uno de los guentes de la armadura y se lo puso, apuntandose a si mismo.

- Tony, no, baja eso!- corrio a quitarselo.

-No seas aguafiestas, Pep, por que no me dejas tocar nada aqui?

-Por que no sabes lo que haces, por eso.

-Si se lo que hago.

-No, no es cierto. Estas sedado, por eso haces tonterias.

- Yo hago tonterias? Quien en esta habitacion salio con Happy antes?

-Tony, eso ya es historia, y salir con el no fue una tonteria, que tu salieras con Withney si lo fue.

-Solo lo dices por que estas celosa de ella.

-Yo no estoy celosa de nadie.

-Si lo estas, estas celosa de Withney por que yo te gusto.- Insistio el, se alandola de una manera chistosa.

-Tu no me gustas Tony, ves? esas son las tonterias que dices por el medicamento.- Pepper desvio la mirada a la armadura mientras colocaba el guante en su lugar. No contento con molestarla con las citas, Tony tomo su mano una vez que termino y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Tony, sueltame, no es divertido!- Pepper se sonrojo rapidamente, mientras Tony comenzo a reirse como tonto.

- No! No te suelto hasta que admitas que te gusto.

-Tony, tu no me gustas, ya sueltame.- Pepper fingia estar completamente molesta tratando de safarse, pero en realidad lo disfrutaba.

-Ya te dije, dime que te gusto y te suelto.- Ya no se reia, ahora la miraba directo a los ojos, retandola.

- En serio?

-Si.

-Bien, tu me gustas,- se rindio, agachando la mirada- ahora sueltame.

-No.

- Que? Tony, no es gracioso, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tu dijiste que te gusto, ahora te voy a dar un beso.

- QUE?- Exclamo Pepper.

-Si, ven aqui...-dijo Tony, inclinandose lentamente hacia ella. Pepper trato de empujarlo, pero el la habia retenido con mucha fuerza. Al ver que la fuerza no funcionaba, intento otra cosa.

-Pero... emh... no se supone que solo besas a alguien que te gusta.-Tony se detuvo y la miro.

-Creo.

-Entonces... no puedes, emh... besarme, por que yo no te gusto.-Pepper creyo hallar la excusa perfeta y suspiro aliviada.

- Y quien te dijo que no?- Le respondio el con una gran sonrisa de galan.

-Eh... yo... yo te gusto?...-Pepper no sabia que decir. Estaba consiente que Tony diria tonterias, pero jamas tuvo contemplado algo como eso.

-Si, tu me gustas.-Tony seguia torpe por la inyeccion, pero en sus ojos se veia que no estaba mintiendo.- Me dejas darte un beso ahora?

-Yo no...ehm...es que sigues asi, yo no se si...sea buena idea.- Pepper cambio completamemte se exprecios de sorprendida a triste, pero tenia razon. No seria lo mismo darle un beso a alguien en sus cinco sentidos a darselo a alguien que con trabajos reconocia su armadura.- Sera mejor que te recuestes mientras se te va el efecto.

Tony estaba adormilado, pero no era tonto. Sabia que Pepper solo le pedia algo si sabia que era bueno para el.

-Bien.-Lentamente, la libero de su abrazo y fue a acostarse muy sumiso en el sofa. (No me acuerdo si en la armeria habia uno, pero da igual). Pepper trajo una manta y lo cubrio con cuidado.

Pero antes de que ella volviera a su trabajo en la computadora, Tony la llamo.

-Pepper.-dijo, imitando la voz de un ni o peque o.

- Que sucede Tony?

- Me darias un beso antes de dormir?

Pepper suspiro. No se podia negar a esa carita de enfermo.

- Y me prometes que te dormiras?

-Te lo prometo.

Ella se acerco, acaricio su cabello hacia atras y beso su frente con dulzura. Tony levanto la cara, se acerco un poco a ella y le robo un rapido beso en los labios.

- TONY!- Pepper se sonrojo completamente.

-Te dije que te daria un beso.-Sonrio y se quedo dormido.

Unos veinte minutos despues, Rhodey volvio a la armeria. Encontro a Pepper en la computadora y a Tony completamente dormido.

-Bueno, parece que el sedante si le hizo efecto, No te dio problemas?

Pepper volteo hacia Tony.

-Mo, para nada. 


End file.
